smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Theories: Super Mario Bros Z Episode 9 Theories
This is the theory page for Episode 9. If you want to see the article, click here. Super Mario Bros Z Episode 9 Theories "I recommend not to add any more theories, then there will be too much of polls on this theory page. If you add another theory, it will be undone." -Mariorocks10 This page has been created by the user: Mariorocks10. This page is mostly edited by: Mariorocks10 '''and '''SuperYaridovich999. ﻿Theory 1: The Mecha Sonic Theory﻿ Mecha Sonic is looking for Chaos Emeralds, and he will maybe fly up to the Doomship and take them from Stuffwell and may have a battle with Basilisx and Mecha Mario, this theory is mostly unlikely, because Alvin said that he dosen't want Mecha Sonic and Mecha Mario meeting. And Mecha Sonic doesn't know where the heroes are at, he's maybe looking for the last two Chaos Emeralds or maybe still looking for Mario and the gang somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom. Theory 2: Stuffwell Theory Stuffwell is luckly not turned to stone and is on the same ship as Mario, so hopefully Stuffwell will maybe find Mario defeated, Stuffwell can maybe give Mario an Emerald, so he can be really powerful and defeat Basilisx but Stuffwell doesn't have hands to give Mario a Chaos Emerald. OR Stuffwell could just distract Basilisx, but like it said before Stuffwell doesn't have hands to give Mario a Chaos Emerald, it's not too possible this would work. Theory 3. Luigi, Sonic, and Yoshi back in action!﻿ Luigi, Sonic, and Yoshi will maybe come back to normal if Basilisx accidently looked at them again, then it will break the spell, then Luigi, Sonic, Yoshi will be back to normal and try to sneak attack on Basilisx, then The heroes will have a second fight with him, before the battle, Sonic will get the bag fast after Luigi telling Sonic to get the bag and get out a mushroom and give it to Mario to make him recover and battle Basilisx, this theory is really unlikely.﻿ Theory 4. Tanooki Suit Luigi can turn to a statue and a weight and then go back to normal, so he could turn back to normal from his current status, this theory is very likely to happen. BUT HOLD IT! The preview confirms this is the correct theory! Theory 5. Early arrival of the Koopalings The Koopalings are going to battle the heroes in Episode 9, but they may turn up early and distract Basilisx, giving Mario a chance to use a power-up from his bag, but Alvin Earthworm confirmed a second fight with Basilisx, and Mario is weakened and possibly can't move or walk, so this theory is unlikely. Theory 6. Sky Pop Theory Stuffwell is maybe still inside the Sky Pop, but he could fire a missile that may hit or distract Basilisx, but Stuffwell doesn't have hands (as said in Theory 2) to shoot missles, so this theory is unlikely. Theory 7. Hammer Theory This theory is very unlikely, but Mario can grab a hammer he threw at in the previous battle and attack Basilisx. Theory 8. Chaos Emerald Theory A enemy of the Mario series could possibly pick up a Chaos Emerald, and his body can't handle the power. So, for some strange reason, it targets on Mario, absorbing the Chaos Emerald power into him, making him better, this theory is very unlikely. Theory 9. Random Theory Remember when Bowser said that Basilisx was experimented on with a single needle? Well think about this, maybe Basilisx will be exposed to something his body cannot handle. Like...A Chaos Emerald perhaps? Youtube Theories These are theories on Youtube, these are theories that are not good and they will also possibly never happen: Donkey Kong/Silver/Geno to the Rescue﻿ Two members on YouTube thought that either Donkey Kong, Geno or Silver will save Mario, but they can't because, barring Geno, they are not SMBZ characters. One of these people said that there was a 'Donkey Kong page' on this wiki and they also stated something 'funny' on the bottom of the page. Shadow saves the heroes A few people think that Shadow will save the heroes from Basilisx, but Shadow can't fly. He has rocket shoes that can aid him in reaching the Omega Doomship, but he doesn't want to help Mario and his friends save Princess Peach, and Alvin said that Shadow will be gone for a while. When Shadow speeds out of Mario's Pad, it was a short distance, same for when he went into the pipe, and Stuffwell now holds the 5 out of 7 Chaos Emeralds that the heroes have collected. Axem Red falls from the sky A member of YouTube stated that Axem Red was not killed, but blasted up into the skies by Mecha Sonic. Using his energy ball, Axem Red was killed, similar to what Vegeta did to Nappa back in Dragon Ball Z, called "Galaxy Breaker", to kill him. The YouTube member said that he landed on the Omega Doomship. Watch back in Episode 6 and see Axem Red's death for the ones who thought that he survived. Peach turns into the Shadow Queen This is impossible as Sir Grodus could only do this, the person (who writes in caps) who said this also said that she kills Basilisx, and the person who said this calls everyone idiots and telling them "It is going happen" but its not, he also said that nobody can save Mario and Mecha Mario has a Chaos Emerald inside him. Another unlikely theory Someone on Youtube keeps saying that Mario sees his life flashing for his eyes till the moment the Yoshi-tribe leader says that he must never give in, even when everything looks futureless, that Youtube person says that when Mario thinks about that, he'll gain a moment of braveness and gains enough power to reach the power up-bag, but Basilisx is on Mario and got poisoned, while he doesn't have power while that horrible moment that happened, he can't move, next Basilisx is about to kill him. Fire Sonic's 1-Up Theory People think there's a YouTube SMBZ ep 9 theory that is possible. Fire Sonic spins with Luigi and gets a 1-Up, which may revive him from the statue state and possibly battle Basilisx. The video creator said something about receiving a 1-Up from the bag, but that's in in the Sky Pop, so some people think when Sonic is revived, he will battle Basilisx. Here is the theory along with many other awful ones: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yicaBZYkD9g (yeah it's YouTube, don't believe it blahblahblah). Release theories BigDream's 64's theory (May be spoilers!!!!!) Maybe the one of the top where Luigi can turn back to normal was right! Maybe he can turn to normal with the suit he has and to stone again! Well maybe. On youtube I contacted Alvin on episode 9 and he stated that it's still a work in progress, SO THE SERIES IS NOT DEAD!!! Votes Polls:﻿ Poll 1: Tanooki Suit was the most chosen theory that could most happen (and it did!). Poll 2: Hammer Theory was the most chosen theory that could least happen. Poll 3: No one voted. Poll 4: Most said yes to that theory, but only 1 Episode 9 scene was finshed. Poll 5: Peach turns into Shadow Queen was the most chosen theory on YouTube that was the most ridiculous.